Dancing in the Snow
by Eros the Summoner
Summary: She is the pinnacle of perfection in dueling, and dancing, however finding an equal is something you can only find in your enemies. A Christmas, Fiora x Talon. This is now a Two-shot and my first try and a lemon or anything Kinky, I don't know terminology, so, do with it as you will.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry, Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Quanza and everything else to all! I threw this together to honor the holiday, but I fully expect all of you to be with your families during this time. But if you really, really need a break from Grandma talking about the fifties, then here's a story for you. **

Snow ceaselessly fell from the sky, coating all of Demacia in an unnatural white, the wind seemed almost nonexistent and the white flakes gently floated to the ground. The streets lay quiet, lights were off, it seemed that the city state had gone to bed early this night, however quite the opposite had taken place. Though the city may be asleep, the castle that housed Demacia's great king, Jarvan III, was alive and beaming with brilliant lights. A Christmas Eve party was in order after all, and all the nobility were required to attend. This however, did not bode well for every house.

Across the buffet table, through the dance floor and near the back of the Grand Hall, where the event was being held, sat a single woman, tired, bored and more than a little distraught.

Fiora sat with the others of her house, or where they would be, currently her family was mingling, or dancing, to be honest, she didn't know. What she did know was that this event in general was a waste of her time and everyone else's. Seventeen men had propositioned her to dance, seventeen of them were far too slow to keep time with her. These men were unskilled, could not keep rhythm, and were far below her. Perhaps the only upside was she finally got to wear some of the dresses her tailor had put forth and feel pretty again. The one she adorned currently was a lovely thing, a brilliant moonlight blue color, it flowed like silk down her legs, hugged her figure nicely and was cut low enough to keep men drooling, but high enough to keep her modest. Perhaps she should have worn a more Victorian dress…. At least fewer men would approach her.

She continued to watch this event with mild interest, Christmas in general was a strange concept, she looked around the castle and its decorations. Wreaths, candles, pine trees, and for whatever reason, someone had hung popcorn from the ceiling. What this holiday celebrated, she had no idea, perhaps the snow coming, but whatever it was, Fiora simply wished it would end. It was at this time another fetching young man approached.

"Madam, may I treat you to a dance?" Fiora examined the man, more of a child truly. His hair was long, but pulled into a ponytail and it curled wildly with his blonde hair. However his poster was correct, and she had seen less attractive men, perhaps eighteen would be a charm? He led her to the dance floor and they began to step in line with the music. 'and one, two, three,' Fiora effortlessly thought, his steps were only slightly behind hers, but it was enough to irritate Fiora. She stepped a little longer, '1' she thought and stepped, the man's step a fraction of a second behind hers.

"No." Fiora ceased her movements. "If you do not do this to perfection why do you bother at all?" She snapped and the man looked back at her, terrified. "I require air…" She angrily walked toward an exit. Unfortunately, the Great Hall was on the second floor of this castle, which meant the best Fiora could do for some privacy was a balcony. She stood at its edge, furious at these people's lack of devotion to something as simple as dancing. Men lead, she follows, that's how she was taught to dance and that is the correct way to dance, if she leads it throws her counting off and then she must start again. She let go of another breath before she felt an arm on her shoulder and turned. It was the same young man from the dance floor with a flower in his hand.

"I apologize for what I did, please return, it is cold out here." He said, Fiora looked at him a minute but cared very little for his sentiment.

"Be gone with you," She said cold and distant. "Learn to dance like a man and then we may talk." And the man quickly left the balcony. Once he was gone, Fiora shut the curtains to the balcony behind him and turned back to the falling snow all around the castle. If nothing else about Christmas, at least the snow was beautiful.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" A familiar voice asked slyly. Fiora jumped a little at the surprise and the voice laughed. "Did I scare you Duchess?" She turned to see Talon sitting on the stone railing, his hood up and in full body armor. Fiora quickly removed the knife she kept in her leggings and immediately lunged at the assassin. "Whoa, whoa," Talon countered with his blade arm. "Easy Duchess" But she lashed again. The knife was so small, Talon kept a careful eye on her movements just to make sure none of them made their mark. Fiora struck with all the ferocity that had been pinned up over the night and sent one large lunge but slipped on the ice of the balcony and comically fell over. Which Talon burst into laughter over and Fiora angrily picked herself up.

"I am not a Duchess," Fiora furiously called back. "How dare you disgrace this castle with your filth"

"You always seem to call me dirty, but I shower every day, sometimes twice." Talon mocked her.

"I call you filthy because that is what you are: poor, wretched, a pauper playing something more than he is." If her tongue had been and sharper than this moment it would've have become far more than a metaphorical weapon.

"Touchy, something troubling you?"

"What do you care? Are you not here to kill me?"

"My orders are mine to know, but no, I am not here to kill you. This time anyway."

"Then… Why have you revealed yourself to me? Do you not fear my reporting of your presence?"

"You could report it, I'd just be gone by the time you do."

"Perhaps I shall then, just to be rid of you." Fiora said proudly.

"There's the door," Talon replied, which was not exactly the response she had anticipated. Something was the last straw, Fiora didn't know what it was, but it felt like everything that was currently stressing her just came back to bare a heavy weight on her back and she fell to the ground, sitting, while hugging her legs to her chest. She let out a long, labored breath and rested her head in her knees. "Oh damn, something is wrong with you." She felt Talon sit next to her.

"Leave me Street Rat, I do not wished to be mocked…" Was all she said, but her voice was much more tired now, as if it was a chore to insult him.

"What if I swear to silence my tongue?" He offered but no reply came; he let out a labored breath as well and placed his behind him to support his weighed as he leaned back on the floor of this balcony. "Katarina is here as well, though I believe they reserved balcony 3" He joked and that caused Fiora to give something he'd never heard before, a light chuckle. "Oh, so you do have the ability to laugh."

"Of course I do," She responded. "I was surprised you have the mental capability to create humor."

"You know I saw you dance, you are far more talented in that than sword play."

"I pray that is another joke," She eyes him angrily, sitting up from her knees. "I am one of, if the best dancer in Valoran, these fools can't keep up."

"Well you can't be the best dancer, I'm afraid that title is taken."

"By whom?"

"Yours truly." He grinned at her. Fiora raised an eyebrow and let her jaw drop a little.

"That is the… Most preposterous claim I have ever heard."

"It's true," He shrugged. "Whether you accept it or not is purely up to you."

"You… You are a common thug! Trash in the street, how could possibly know how to dance."

"Try me," He insisted and stood back up, offering her his hand so she may stand as well. She took his hand and immediately got into the waltz positions. Fiora was fully prepare to dissect every little thing he did wrong and mock him for it later, but so far… So good. His positioning was correct, his arm was firmly wrapped around her back, his arm was fully extended and met her hand at just the right length. Knees were straight, back was upright… He was correct in this position. They waited for the next song from inside to begin playing, and as it did, they slowly began their steps. 'one, two, three, one, two, three' Fiora counted in her head. Talon was ahead of her every step of the way, she was following each correct step. Then, without any warning, the song had a key change, the tempo picked up and Fiora could see Talon was unsure of how to handle the change.

"A little faster," She ordered with a smile and Talon swiftly followed. It only took a second for them to get right back into their previous movements, that speed from their fights was truly being put to use. Fiora placed her foot down again only to lose the footing due to that same puddle of ice and lose her balance, in a moment of panic, she wrapped her arms around Talon's neck and he caught her, his arms wrapped around her back and… a tad lower than her back. In this position they locked eyes, she appeared to be in awe at that moment, gazing at his face. He shared her look of awe, but he quickly readjusted to set her on her feet and they quickly let go of each other. "Um… Thank you…" She looked out awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem…"

"I'm sorry," She said next.

"For?"

"For doubting you, you are a very skillful dancer."

"Oh… As are you," He responded. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to apologize for?"

"Nothing I can think of," She faced him again.

"Maybe, all those times you called me the vermin of the Valoran?"

"Oh but my dear, sweet Talon, it irks you so, why would I give that up?"

"You..." Talon tried to fit the pieces together. "Your intention was to provoke me?"

"It works on the fields of Justice," She laughed.

"Clever…" He mused.

"Fiora!" Fiora heard from inside. "Fiora where are you?" It was her mother, "I do not care if you are head of the house now, and a lady is still in bed by midnight!" And her mother flung open the curtains to see Fiora standing by herself. "What are you doing out here child?"

"Oh… Just, enjoying the air,"

"We are departing, let us go," Fiora's mother ordered and turned away.

"Of course" She repeated and began to follow her mother but heard Talon's rake attack come return and he manifested behind her. "Talon?" She turned back to him.

"Yes?" He walked down to her. In one seamless motion, she violently grabbed the collar of his shirt with one arm and pulled him down to her lips. She let his lips go with just as much force and whispered "Merry Christmas Street Rat," before quickly running out from the balcony, leaving Talon confused, a little pained and very, very warm inside.

**I wrote a... Smutty part to this as well, but I really didn't like it (I don't really write smut.)But that's there if you really want more I can post it. Also, I want to pair Sejuani with someone, write a story about her, but all I can think of is Olaf, which... I guess could work... If you guys could send me who you ship Sejuani with, don't tell me Ashe, that'd be like Doctor Octopus and Spiderman hooking up. but yeah! Merry everything! To Everything a Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another reminder, this is my first try at doing this, so evidently I won't be very good, review as you will and thank you for your time.**

"Darling, you did not dance with a single boy," Her mother lectured her. "I know you are the head of this house, a title you more than earned, but you must think of the future, what of your children?"

"I do not have children mother, furthermore I do not want children, consult my brothers and sisters if you want talk of children. I am the greatest duelist of a generation, and I train every day of my life to remain that way. I will dance with a man when one can dance and propositions me, those fools at the party were little more than boys playing at manhood." Fiora spit acid back at her Mother, sick of her trying to pair her up with every suitor who walks in the door. The two had been discussing ever since the carriage picked them up from the event and Fiora was well passed the topic, she was hell bent on getting to her room but her mother trailed behind her.

"But if you do not give me a son or daughter, the strongest bloodline in our house will die out with you!" They arrived at the top of the stairs, Fiora's room was only a few steps away.

"That is perfectly acceptable by me!" She snapped and slammed her doors shut as soon as she entered. She let out a sigh of relief that she was gone and placed a hand on her bed railing. Her mind wasn't even truly here, it was stuck in the past, the moment when she chose to kiss Talon. She felt herself cringe at her own action, he was probably infested with germs or the smell society's underbelly. Yet, in a way, she loved it. Given, she had never initiated a kiss, she had been kissed but it was not the same. It was as if, there was a spark there, something unfamiliar in any other romantic setting she'd been in previously.

She wanted more.

"What?" She reexamined her thought. "He is… Filthy, and poor, cruel and cold and…"

"Well shit Duchess, if you wanted to insult me, could you do it when there's less than a centimeter between us?" She heard Talon's voice and straightened her posture. She turned to be surprised he was not longer in his cloak, but a much more casual outfit. He still wore a scarf to cover his mouth, but other than that, he appeared to be a normal Demacian citizen.

"You… How long have you been there?"

"Ever since you walked in Duchess,"

"Do not call me that Street Rat."

"I think it's only fair if you give me a pet name that I get to give you one." He chuckled and came closer to her.

"It is not a pet name!" Fiora took an angered step towards him. "It is an insult, a reminder of your pathetic upbringing."

"Pathetic? That hurts," He took another step, as did she, they were only about a foot away at this point.

"It is supposed to!" Fiora was boiling with rage and Talon took a step back.

"Gods you're touchy right now,"

"You are the touchy one!" She shouted and they both stood in silence for a moment.

"…" He stared at her.

"…" She stared back.

"That's seriously the best you could come up with?"

"…I've had… Better come backs…" She admitted.

"Talk to me Fiora, what's getting to you?"

"Huh…" She didn't see much of a point in hiding anything from him. "My mother…"

"What?" Talon chuckled a little and she sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"My mother," She reiterated. "She wants me to be something I am simply not…" Talon sat next to her.

"And that thing is?"

"Motherly." And Talon just stayed silent as she continued. "She wants me to find a man… Or woman, I do not believe she cares at this point, I think she thinks it will be my only happiness, like my father was to her. But she was blinded by love, she did not see the scoundrel she had become. I am not interested in love, just honing my craft. I do not want children or grandchildren, is that so wrong?" She looked up from her hands, she was surprised that Talon was actually listening to her, like he knew what she was feeling, but that was simply impossible, there was no way he could fathom her scenario. "Do not tell me you have had any similar experience." She said on a hunch.

"No… No, simply a question, if you will indulge me,"

"Speak then, before I alert the guards a Noxian is here."

"You do not care for love?" He asked and Fiora could see where he was heading. "Then tonight was…. What, exactly?"

"You are referring to my act of affection then?"

"It was a damned kiss, I'd prefer if you called it as such."

"Yes… Whatever is was, it was… You… Impressed me with your ability to dance and… I felt the need to, show my admiration for such an act." She put words together that seemed to make sense, or she hoped they did. Talon processed this information, his face showing clear signs of mistrust in her words, but she hoped it was enough.

"That is the reason you are giving me?"

"I only speak the truth,"

"So if I-" Talon crept closer on the bed next to her, "Got close," She did not move as he came closer to her, soon she could feel his breath on her neck, then his lips on her neck. He was kissing her, and she was paralyzed with a mix of emotions. She felt warm and desire mixed with pure terror. He made his way along her neck until he reached her lips. However she did not feel his lips press against hers and she wanted to feel them so bad, she felt herself close her eyes and move forward to meet him, but felt only air. Abashed, she opened her eyes again to see Talon, back to his previous position on the bed, with a victorious smirk painted on his lips.

"Just admiration huh?" Fiora grumbled at his statement and stood from her bed. "Oh come on Duchess, you know you want me."

"I will admit you are physically attractive, but you are still street scum, and still inferior to me, I want you nowhere near me, now take your leave before I call my guards."

"You and me both know no guards could catch me," Fiora knew he was correct in this regard. "I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm interested in love about as much as you are, and I'd kill myself sooner than have kids,"

"Then why are you here?" She interrupted him.

"I'm getting to that part," He stood from the bed with her. "We've been trying to kill each other in the League ever since we met, and I think you're as close to an equal to me as I'm going to get,"

"Close?" She spoke as though she were insulted. "Have you lost count again?"

"No, you currently have killed me three more times than I you, but that's not the point," He was sick of her interruption at this point. "We're humans." He waited for Fiora to cut in again, but she never did. "And frankly, humans have needs, needs I think we're both over qualified to satisfy for one another." Talon finally got out and wasn't sure how he thought she'd respond. She just stared at the ground; her eyes darted around as if she was trying to process life's greatest mystery, 'at least she's contemplating it…' he thought.

"How often can you be in Demacia?"

"Swain orders me here every month, the days vary." Again, she went back to her thoughts. Talon simply stood, looking awkwardly around as she thought this over.

"What would occur when we were finished?"

"I would leave and we'd be right back to killing each other."

"When would you leave?" That question Talon wasn't expecting.

"When do you want me gone?"

"I refuse to let you have your way with me then leave the next minute as if I am some concubine. You will leave in the morning."

"Understood."

"I will stay on top the entire time."

"Yes ma'am."

"I will never be on my knees."

"Of course."

"You will not say a word during."

"You bet."

"If you even think about fucking my ass, I will kill you."

"Got it."

"And you will finish outside of me,"

"Okay," His obedience was… Very attractive to Fiora, like he knew she was better than him.

"This… Will work," She commented. "Get undressed."

"Wait, you don't want to undress me?"

"I am not your mother, I am your lover, now do it before I change my mind."

"Not exactly romantic," He grumbled and took off his shirt.

"Did I say anything about romance?"

"No ma'am." Content with his answer, she returned to her dresser and began untying the strings which held her dress in place. This was the only thing holding her dress, so it slid off her and she stood in her decadent bra and panties and she stepped out to see Talon struggling with his commoner pants.

"Trouble?" She laughed at his inability.

"I actually stole these from a man off the street, I'm not sure how to get them off…" He admitted and looked up to see she was right in front of her, with almost nothing on. He felt his eyes widen for a moment but quickly readjust so that he kept his posture.

"Very well…" Fiora placed a finger on his pectoral, and strutted forward, pushing him along until they hit her bed and with a flick of her finger, he fell onto the bed. She stood over him, and he just marveled at her figure and pale skin, it wasn't very difficult to get hard. In a slow motion, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, the straps fell and the bra fell off with them. She held it out with one hand, letting him just stare at her breasts, before dropping her bra to the floor. "Now, your pants," She crawled onto the bed, stopping when she reached his hips and quickly undid the pants, leaving Talon to feel like a moron and ripped them off him. She didn't bother taking off his underwear, she simply pulled it down low enough to let his cock slide out and Fiora could feel her jaw drop. "Gods Talon, you must tell women when you are packing such a…" She slid one hand around it and firmly grasped it. She began to stroke it, still apparently in awe of its size, though Talon wasn't sure if this was a good thing yet. She continued her hand motions, as she kept stroking it, it seemed to only become more erect in her hand. When it seemed to get as full as it could, Fiora timidly raised her head over it and slowly began to lick the tip, teasing the shit out of him. She hugged his cock to her face and that seemed to drive him even madder as his head fell back on the bed and she began to run her tongue along the shaft, all while playing with herself with her other hand.

"Woman you're killing me!" He shouted, which broke her rule, but she couldn't blame him, she knew she was good at this. Her tongue slid back to the top and placed her mouth around it, instantly beginning her bobbing motions, still keeping her tongue busy while he was inside her. She thought starting slow was far too romantic for the scenario and simply got right into sucking him dry, every time she went down, she could hear him moan a little more. "I'm…" He began but that was all Fiora needed to pull off and begin finishing him with her hands. It was only a few moments before she felt his warm cum across her hands and even more flew onto her face. Talon grew concerned that this would upset her, but she did something rare to him. She laughed, no, that's too strong, she giggled, giggled with a smile on her face and wiped some on his cum off with her finger and stuck it in her mouth, as if tasting fine sugar.

"Do you like my new look?" She turned to him, his cum coating her face.

"I very much approve" he laughed.

"Good, now get up, you're eating me out next."

"As you command" He got up off the bed and she took his spot on the bed. It was her turn to marvel at his tones body. She never knew how muscularly adept he was, and standing shirtless before her was something she could definitely get used to as she spread he legs open for him. He made his way to her hips, and eagerly looked up at her, it was clear from the stain she had already gotten herself wet, but that wasn't enough for Talon. "Who needs panties that are this fancy?" Fiora playfully shrugged and he pulled them off her. Talon was surprised by how shaven her pussy was, it was just as pale as the rest of her skin, and he had absolutely no complaints. He let his fingers play right above her G-spot, never fully going in and playing with her clitoris with his thumb. He looked up to see if she was enjoying it but her head was against the bed, he took it as a good sign and continued into her G-spot with his finger. He continued playing until Fiora let out a more audible moan and he switch to his tongue, running it along the same spots as before. He teased, and teased, never going in, Fiora was going crazy and she knew it was his revenge for her actions. His tongue was felt like silk to her pussy and eventually, she couldn't take it and wanted him too much.

"Get on with it!" She shouted and placed her hand on the back of his head, shoving him further into her. His speed increased dramatically and she fell quickly in pure ecstasy. Her moans were so full, there was no doubt he was doing a good job, especially since she was guiding his head with her hand, something about her controlling nature was attractive. She didn't last long under his silk tongue and quickly came all over his face. Talon's face recoiled quickly as he was a fan of being covered in her. Fiora seemed very content as she laid on the bed and continued to slowly rub her pussy.

"Ready for more?" He asked.

"Gods yes…" She uttered and he climbed back on top of her, meeting her face to face. "I believe I said," She slid out from underneath him. "I'm on top."

"Of course mi lady," She backed up and began running her pussy over her cock, moving her hips in hypnotic motions across it, making sure it was hard again. She reached below her and guided his cock where it fit nicely and slowly lowered herself onto it. "Me first," Talon grinned. He thrust his hips further into her and she let out a gasp. He stopped to check on her, but she just impatiently looked down at him and he continued. This time, he did begin slowly, a thrust, then he'd come back down and thrust again. He placed her hands around her full ass, and began to increase his pace. A thrust every two seconds, into a rhythm she could get used to, then every second, until he was full on pounding her pussy and Fiora's moans became louder and more frequent as they continued.

"Wait…" She said with a labored breath. "Talon wait," She said again, he tongue slid out of her mouth as she was enthralled by his movements.

"Something wrong?" He stopped,

"I want a turn too," She whispered and Talon let her do as she pleased. Fiora rolled her shoulders back and began to gyrate her hips. Her hip movements were the most erotic thing Talon had seen, as she spun his cock around with her, faster and faster, she looked down on him to check how she was doing to see Talon's eyes had completely rolled into the back of his head. She stopped her circles and began going up and down on him, but her body never moved, it was all her hips and Talon violently squeezed her ass, causing her hips to move faster. She could hear him moan with her, and it was a moment of pure pleasure for both of them as she could feel herself ready to cum. She pulled her hips off his cock and quickly went right back into sucking on it and playing with her pussy, as she wanted to finish as well. Talon let out the loudest moan of the night as he came one more time, in her mouth this time, but Fiora did not care, she was in complete pleasure and drank down his cum as if it were her last drink. She slowly pulled her head out from his cock and looked up at him with a smile and crawled to lay next to him and wrapped her hands around his chest.

"That was probably the best sex of my life…" Talon said with a pant.

"I've had better," She commented.

"Seriously?" Talon's voice sounded painted.

"Gods no, I just wanted to hear your reaction."

"You're a bitch,"

"And you're low life scum, now come on," She stood up and pulled him up as well.

"Where are we going?"

"To shower, I'm not sleeping with cum on my face,"

"Shower with me?"

"I just fucked you, don't tell me you're too scared to showed with me,"

"Not at all, I'm happy to spend as much time as possible with your lovely breasts."

"Move it…" She ordered and pushed him to the shower. So began the first in a set of many late night meet ups between the Duchess and the Street Rat, neither flinched on the battle field when in conflict with one another and neither brought the matter to their respective governments, it was a time to just feel loved, be pleasured and feel close to someone in a way that very few people are. It continued for another twenty eight sessions, until Fiora's mother finally got her wish for a grandchild. However that is a story for another time, for now however, there's just kinky sex.


End file.
